goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie's Poké Posse
Sophie's Poké Posse is a series created by Sophie the Otter with the help of King Kool, Chrome, Christian, and James. Premise During Sophie's journey through Johto, her Pokémon team called the Battle Bunch are on one mission: Creating a civilization for Pokémon they trust. Whenever their trainer is away, Bite the Croconaw, Potato Chip the Rattata, Tootsietot the Hoothoot, Dylan the Sandshrew, Woolma the Mareep, and Tweety the Spearow have adventures and meet new Pokémon along the way, whether if they're wild or belong to one of Sophie's friends. Characters Trainers *'Sophie '''is an orange otter who is known for her water attacks (which are turned off/are disabled as a trainer). She is intelligent and deeply loves her Pokémon. *'Chrome''' is a robot who wields an iron sword. He's usually uncaring and lazy, but becomes serious when needed. *'Igor' is a known Expert Trainer who is the Champion of Kanto, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos. *'James' *'King Kool' *'Pingy' *'Mametchi' *'Spaceytchi' *'Kuchipatchi' Villains *'Nova' is a major antagonist whose goal is to destroy the region. *'Team Rocket '''consists of Jessie and James. The duo quickly became affiliated with Nova. Pokémon When the Pokémon are interact with each other, they communicate with perfect English. However, whenever they see their trainer(s) or any human nearby, they communicate with regular Pokémon speak. Sophie's (The Battle Bunch) *'Bite': A brave, sometimes overbearing Croconaw. He is the leader of the Battle Bunch. *'Potato Chip': Named after the Popple, she is very curious and loves to provide surprises wherever she goes. She also likes to collect. *'Tootsietot': A compulsive Hoothoot who thinks that nothing's impossible for him, only to find out that he's VERY far from perfect. He often struggles in complicated situations without his friends in need. Plus, he is constantly injured if walking on just one foot isn't bad enough. *'Dylan': An outgoing, playful Sandshrew who is fond of making new discoveries. Sometimes, he's confused about the situation he's in and thus curls up into a ball when necessary. *'Woolma': Named after the character from The Get Along Gang, he is the sensitive, mellow member of the team. He has a penchant for wool. In fact, he desperately tries hard enough to keep his body covered in fleece whenever he loses some during evolution. He enjoys feminine hobbies and objects, as he finds masculine ones "unfitting to his taste". *'Tweety': Not to be confused with the namesake cartoon canary, she is Tootsietot's partner who began as a damsel in distress, but gradually became a technician who practices new strategies. Igor's Spike: A Totodile named after the My Little Pony character, Quite Reckless. Reimu: A Spearow named after the Touhou Project Character. Boxer: A 'SHINY' Tyrouge which Team Rocket often tries to steal. James' Chrome's *'Snivy''' is an arrogant, sarcastic Pokémon who reluctantly agrees to do things with the others, but honestly just wants to be somewhere else. King Kool's Mametchi, Spaceytchi, and Kuchipatchi's *'Thunderbolt' is a level 5 Pikachu who is always with Mametchi. *'Cat's Boss' is a level 8 Meowth who plans to help Electroshocker if he can't do something. He is with everybody, except in some cases where he is with Kuchipatchi instead. *'Electroshocker' is a level 10 Raichu who wishes to power electrical outlets and power lines through attacks. He is always with Spaceytchi. Pingy's *'Piplup' is a penguin like Pokemon. Category:Series